The Kendo Club
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Tate Yuuichi, Minagi Mikoto and Takeda Masashi are the only members of the Kendo Club. Tate reminisces how this come to pass after leaving the Seitokai.


**The Kendo Club**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: I have these dreams... Alas! As my dreams of conquering Portugal they may never come to fruition.

Notes: This came to be 'cause some reviewers weren't being nice to poor Tate... Although I do think Mikoto is better suited for Mai, I don't hate the Elvis wannabe (also Takeda reminds me of my Aikido teacher, so I wanted to make him a little tribute). Forgive grammar.

* * *

The land of Fuuka, were our history takes place, was a land of miracles and wonders, it was a land of peace and fun (if one were to forget certain events)... Also, as every land, it was also a place of monsters and demons. One of said demons was at the moment tossing their foul screams to one of our brave heroes.

"Tate-kun you will not do anything of the sort I forbid it under rule 47, paragraph 7, subsection 9, of the Executive Rulebook: No member of the council can't resign unless they present seven months of notice." Yuuichi was sure that the demon, whose name was Suzushiro Haruka, was going to eat him alive and use his bones as a warning for the next fool.

But really how was he to know about the seven months rule? When he had joined the Seitokai he had been so scared of the blonde that he had signed everything he gave him, for fear of... well, her eating him alive and using his bones as warning for the next fool; he could have been signing his soul and his first born child unknowingly. Who was anyone to judge him? No one, at least in their sane mind, would try to say 'no' to Suzushiro when she was in one of her moods (the fact that she was in this mood constantly was a factor that Tate didn't want to consider).

"Haruka-san, please, I have allowed Tate-san to resign of the council. After all, rule 47 also say that the Kaicho can allow members to retire without giving notice." Tate was sure that the vein that had appeared in the blond forehead was a healthy concern; of course he was so afraid of getting between his savior and the demon... He wondered if he could become invisible. "Tate-san I see that you have no more reason for you to be here. You are excused."

Tate Yuuichi gave a bow of gratitude to Fujino Shizuru, his savior; and did the only thing that a man granted with this kind of reprieve could do... he ran, as fast as the wind. Before he could even clear the building were the Seitokai was housed the scream of "FUJINO!" made him jump in fear, and improve his velocity (some members of the Athletics Club wanted to recruit him, but as they only saw a blur they couldn't identify him... Still, the legends of the "sound-breaking phantom" were told in the club for years to come).

--

Minagi Mikoto almost jumped in surprise when the doors of the Kendo Club opened with a bang; the dark haired girl was trained enough to make every witness believe that the jumping had only been part of the kata. Of course by witness... there were none, at the moment the only other member apart from herself was Takeda Masashi and he was using all of his concentration in his meditations (if one were, of course, to ignore his mumbles of "Natsuki" every once in a while).

The Kendo Club had in the past counted with several members; but sadly every empire comes to an end, every fad loses his splendor, every hormonal guy quits because Kuga Natsuki joins the Athletics Team. And, really, seeing the Fuuka Ice Princess in the athletics uniform, and seeing Takeda in his hakama, what was one to choose? (Takeda would have quitted if he wasn't the leader of the Kendo Club).

Takeda showed his extreme composure and concentration and didn't react at Tate's less than elegant entrance to the gym used by the Club. Mikoto simply bowed her head lightly and kept to the kata. Tate thanked the gods that he was alive after finding himself in front of Suzushiro.

Although feeling the loneliness (except for Mikoto and Takeda) of the club; he was anyways glad for the change. He didn't want to speak badly of anyone but he was sure that Kanzaki and Fujino used him as a sort of pawn, or clown, for their own amusement (if he was honest he thought that every student was a pawn for those two's amusement). And anyone would change the screams of Suzushiro Haruka for a leader like Takeda Masashi. Someone nice, who didn't scream, who stood by his principles, honorable, who didn't scream, an unquestionable leader, who didn't scream, who meditated strongly to achieve personal wisdom, and didn't scream... And that at the moment had given a very ignoble snore.

"Did he just...?" Asked Tate to the only other member of the Kendo Club, apart from himself.

"Mm." Mikoto wasn't anything apart from brief.

While Mikoto went back to her kata, Tate concentrated himself in unraveling the designs that had bought him to this day. Well, it actually had been that after the Carnival he found himself without much to do; and that his very busty love interest had her eyes set in an incredibly cute but naïve cat-girl. And so she had lost his love, even after he had tried to prove his worth by re-joining the Kendo Club... Of course, taking in account that the incredibly cute but naïve cat-girl had also joined the Kendo Club he lost his last bargaining chip. Alas, a guy was to content himself with finding others pursuits after being shoot down... like trying to conquer back Munakata Shiho... he really wanted a girlfriend, he didn't know how to cook... he was going to die of starvation! (He was getting hysterical... breathe in, breathe out, breathe in...)

"Mikoto-chan, don't you sometimes feel like as if you are on a ship that is lost in a far away quadrant, and that the only chance the crew have it's to move forwards towards home, (even thought one has to ask oneself: how do they know exactly were home is if there are no limits in space and they are in an unknown quadrant that they haven't explored before) because if they don't move ahead the adventure will come to and really what else can they do?" Breathed Tate in one of his moments of deep introspection.

"Mm?" Mikoto was really cat-like when she tilted her head like that.

"Nothing. How's Mai?" With those words Tate fated himself to hear of Mikoto happiness with the former woman of his dreams... Who he really didn't want anymore, after all he was sure that he had lost Mai the moment the redhead jumped to save a drowning Mikoto; he had just been so blind to see (actually Mai had also been blind to see, so he wasn't the only idiot).

He wondered if it had been such a good idea, to abandon the Seitokai and join the Kendo Club. Leave a place were he had prestige just for being a member, to join a dying club... Then, he remembered Suzushiro, and compared her to the placid snoring of Takeda and the gentle voice of Mikoto... It was so worth it.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Before you ask, my Aikido teacher used to fall sleep while he had me performing kata, he was lazy but a very good teacher. So whatever you want, it can be a silly one-shot or a silly chaptered fict. If it becomes chaptered there would be ShizNat; also if it becomes chaptered and you guess to what Tate is referring, you can choose all the other pairing in the fict (only signed reviewers can participate). No Takeda or Tate bashing, please!


End file.
